An absorbent article typically comprises a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet. Optionally, the absorbent core can further include an acquisition layer and a distribution material. The distribution material is able to receive the liquid bodily exudates and distribute and transfer them to the absorbent core in order to render the absorbent core more efficient. The distribution material is typically made of fibers such as synthetic fibers, modified or unmodified cellulosic fibers, or combinations thereof.
When the distribution material is made of unconsolidated air-laid fibers, the distribution material might be adversely affected especially in the wet state during use. Indeed, cracks and disruptions in the structure of an air-laid distribution material can occur. Due to the disruptions, the distribution material might not be able to fully provide the desired distributive properties any more.
There is thus a desire to develop a distribution material for an absorbent article which has an improved wet integrity in its overall structure.
The majority of currently marketed absorbent articles comprise an absorbent core with absorbent material in a form of a blend of cellulosic fibers (so called “airfelt”) with superabsorbent polymers in particulate form, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,092 (Buell). Absorbent articles having an absorbent core consisting essentially of superabsorbent polymers as absorbent material (so called “airfelt-free” cores) have also been proposed, see for example WO 2012/052172 (Van Malderen). In the case of an absorbent article comprising an “airfelt-free” core, the bulk of the absorbent article may be mainly due to the caliper of the distribution material made of air-laid fibers.
There is a desire to develop a distribution material, especially for absorbent articles having an “airfelt-free” core, which has a reduced bulk especially in the dry state. The distribution material may be made of a material which is available at low cost.